Is this love forever?
by Mrs.Edward.Mason.Cullen
Summary: Ch.1 up. Bella Cullen's life is perfect. Or so she thought. Will a certain change of scenery and house change everything? Including her love for Edward? Mostly canon pairings with a twist. Rated M for future lemons and language.
1. Prolounge

All characters belong to SM not me.

Well this is going to be my first proper story. So not a one-shot this time, this is the proulonge to my new story, 'Is this love forever?' You will understand the title as the story goes on.

* * *

Moving houses is tiring. Especially when your family are vampires! It has been 12 years since we left Forks, 12 years since I last saw Charlie, Renee, Phil, Angela, the list could go on, but I am happy with my life. Alice is still annoying as ever, but if she wasn't it wouldn't be Alice, Rosalie and Emment are still oh so extravagant in their relation ship, having the eighth wedding, and Carlise and Esme are still as caring as ever. Despite Edward's objections Renessme and Jacob have settled down together, they don't live with us anymore as they want their privacy, but naturally as a mother I miss her. But then, my life started to go downhill...

* * *

I hope you are intrigued and want to read on ^_^ Please R & R! *hands out cookies*


	2. The announcement

Again, I'm not SM so all characters belong to her.

Without further ado, I present the first chapter of 'Is this love forever?'

* * *

BPOV

I lay snuggled against Edward's chest as the rays of dawn sunlight began filter through our bedroom windows. Even though we were never to sleep, we found being in bed pleasurable, in more ways then one. Memories of last night swam lazily through my head, the hard floor...Edward's cool lips against mine...the electric feeling wherever our skin touched. My train of thought was interrupted when I felt Edward's arms untangle from around me, as he gracefully slid of the bed, my face slipped into a pout, Edward chuckled at my expression.

"It's not as if I don't want to stay there holding you, but Alice is coming down to visit" he chuckled. We both raced into our 'closet' well more of a whole room, but you know Alice. After dressing we went back into the bedroom, enjoying our last moment of privacy Edward embraced me in a kiss.

"Knock, Knock" came a little pixie from the door

"Go away Alice" I mumbled against Edward's lips, at this they both chuckled

"So if you to are done making googley eyes at each other I need to ta..." she stopped abruptly mid sentence staring out into thin air. At the same moment, both Edward's and mine head whipped around to look at Alice. We sat down next to her, and as we did Edward's features were contorted by anger. What is in this vision that could cause him this anger? Who is hurt? My mind started producing these questions, getting more paranoid by the second. Alice's vision then stopped, and her face mimicked Edward's.

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" I whispered, but deep down I thought I might not want to know.

"We're moving" snarled Edward

"And? We always move! What where are we moving too?" I asked fearfully

"Alaska, with the Denali coven" whispered Alice

"NO..." I trailed of. The Denalli coven, that meant Tanya. Tanya, with the strawberry blonde hair, and super model good looks, who is determined to win Edward. Even now that I am a vampire, I still feel that she will be more beautiful than me, and my worst nightmare is that she will seduce Edward. The look on my face must've been worrying as both Alice and Edward leaned into comfort me

"Don't worry Bella bear, you are so much more than her" Alice said as she patted me on the back.

"Don't worry love, no matter how much Tanya wants me. I will never ever return her feelings, my heart belongs to you" Edward whispered in my ear. Though these words did reassure me, still deep in my head was I running the worst case scenario.

Alice went back up to the house 5 minutes before we did, to tell the rest of the family, leaving me and Edward alone. Edward could tell I was worrying, so he tilted my head up and engulfed my lips in a passionate kiss. No matter how worried I was, this temporally drained all thoughts from my head. He swept his tongue along my bottom lip seeking entrance, I parted my lips willingly allowing him entry. Out tongues melted together, but all to soon he pulled away. Again my face fell into a pout as I clung to his shirt.

"Love, we need to go up to the house"

"I...well...fine" I grumbled as we walked out of the door. He held out his hand, and I took it. We ran through the forest hand in hand, the wind blowing through out hair, Edward look stunning as always. When we reached the river, the first thing we heard was shouting.

"Alice must of told the others" I stated simply. Edward nodded his head and we went inside. The scene before us was defiantly shocking. Carlise and Esme stood on one side of the room, while Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie stood on the other.

"Why are we moving to Denalli? That bitch Tanya will just try and break up our family again! And you know she will try and break-up Bella and Edward, and I don't want that to happen!" snarled Rosalie. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well they invited us, and I accepted as we hadn't seen them in 10 years" Carlise stated calmly.

"But you know what she'll do!" Rosalie retorted

"This is the end word on it" said Carlise, calmly, but it had a ring of authority to it. "We will be leaving tonight." And on that word, we all went back to a rooms to reluctantly pack...

At 7:00pm that night, I stood in the garage talking to Rosalie as the boys loaded up the cars.

"Thanks for sticking up for me earlier Rose" I whispered

"Your welcome Bella!" she said as she hugged me. The relationship between us has turned from enemies, to best friends.

"Enough emotion crap girls, time to go" boomed Emmet as everyone else laughed. Edward lead me to the Volvo and opened the door. As I got in I hopped with all my heart that this move wouldn't change anything in my life. Especially my love for Edward...

* * *

OK. So there it it. The first chapter! I really hope you like it, R & R please, if you do I'll give yo a cookie! *shakes cookies box*


	3. Denalli and a threat

OK. So here I am with another chapter, I might update two in one day today because some music is really inspiring me. We have a lemon today! Again I am not SM. So enjoy!

* * *

BPOV

The green trees of forks blurred by the window of the Volvo as we crossed the town's border. I knew inside that this would be the last time I would be back in forks for a very long time. This saddened me, Edward obviously sensing my discomfort pulled over. He gently put his hand to my face and turned my face round towards him

"What's wrong love" he whispered quietly, concern saturating his voice

"It's just that...well...this will be the last time I'll see Charlie, and the last time I'll see forks for at least a few decades" I mumbled in reply. Edward sighed and pulled me onto his lap and embraced me, I leaned into the crook of his neck and let my self just relax there. He leaned his head down and kissed my hairline, we then both closed our ours and just enjoyed the feeling of each other. Our relaxing time was broken by a rasping on the drivers window, we both looked up to see Emmet making kissy faces through the glass

"If you two are down, we need to get going to Denalli now" he boomed. I slid of Edward's lap reluctantly and back into the passenger seat, and Edward re-started the engine. It purred to life as we speed down the highway out of Forks. But as we drove I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that moving here was a terrible mistake, and no matter how hard I tried to ignore it, it kept gnawing at my mind...

The further north we went the thicker the snow began to fall, and although the visibility would've been reduced to near impossible for human eyes, it was as clear as day for us. The scenery was similar to Forks, but with a considerable difference, snow. And a lot of it. So as we turned inot the drive of the Denalli clan's house, I was un-surped to see the large wooden Chalet covered in snow. They must have heard us arrive as the large oak door opened to reveal Kate and Garret standing there hand-in-hand. They greeted us with a welcoming hug and a manly handshake for the guys, then Carmen and Elezar emerged and gave us a similar greeting. But the face I so dreaded to see was no where in site, to everyones relief.

"So" Kate began as we stood in the hallway, unsure of what to do "Shall we sort out rooms then?" she asked brightly. I had a sly feeling that she was spending too much time with Alice, she was picking up her tendencies. Kate disappeared for a second, then reappeared with a small note book.

"Right, Carlise and Esme, you're on the first floor down there" she stated and pointed down the corridor, as Esme passed she smiled warmly at her.

"Rose and Em, you're in the attic" Rose and Em then raced off, nobody needed to guess what they were going to do, nor did anybody want to her that again.

"Alice, Jaz...upstairs on the right" and then that left me and Edward, hands still entwined, standing in the hallway with our bags. Kate then approached us look concerned

"Listen" she whispered, obviously intending just for us to hear "Tanya has been planning...things. I don't know what, nor do I support whatever she's doing, but be careful Edward, she wants you badly, she will do anything" he voice twisted around the word "And that means she might hurt Bella" she said, I felt Edward's arm wrap protectively around me.

"But don't worry. We are trying to find out what she is doing, and we'll warn you when we know" she finished with a kind smile in my direction and a hug.

"And don't worry, she is on the complete opposite side of the house, your opposite Alice and Jazz" she then disappeared, probably back to Garret, to give us some privacy. Edward then wrapped both arms around me and crushed me to his chest.

"I will never let her get any where near you Bella, I don't worry, I will never like her" he whispered against my neck.

"Edward love, you know I can protect my self now" I replied softly "But I wouldn't complain if you wanted to look after me personally tonight" I giggled.

"Well Mrs. Cullen, I might just have to take you up on that tonight" he said huskily, and with that we ran up to see our new room. It was extraordinarily similar to our cottage bedroom, Esme had obviously talked to Kate about this. Edward pulled me down onto the fluffy white quilt and kissed me passionately, when he stopped I giggled and clung to his shirt.

"Mr. Cullen! Tst, tst, wait till tonight" I scolded mockingly. Sighing he slowly slide of the bed and stood up.

"Never mind tonight" I whispered as a pulled Edward back down onto the bed. He rolled on top of me and began kissing me passionately, I wove my fingers into his bronze hair and secured his lips to mine. Meanwhile Edward began unbuttoning my blouse, and my jeans were already in a pile on the floor, he lips left my mouth, but they never left my skin, he placed butterfly kisses down my neck and along my color bone, I lost the patience to unbutton the shirt and ripped it from his body, which he didn't at all mind. His erection brushed my thigh, and my own arousal became wetter, Edward sensed this and unbuttoned his pants, and I slid down his boxers. He entered me at a painfully slow speed, but when he was in, I was completely satisfied. He speed up and I thrust my hips to meet his speed.

"Oh God! Edward, uhhhhh..." I had to whisper as not to alert the whole house of our activities.

"Bella, my love, Bella!" he whispered huskily in my ear. Then the door to our room slammed open, and there stood Tanya. Her gold curls shook and her gold eyes burned like fire. Edward quickly pulled out and covered us both with a woolen throw from the bed.

"Tanya, can you please exit our room" Edward asked, I could tell he was trying hard to keep his temper level.

"Edward, I could give you so much more than her" Tanya growled "I am the perfect blonde, even as a vampire she has that terrible brunette hair" I looked down self consciously, and hid my face behind Edward's back.

"Look at her now Eddie!" she said in her sickly sweet voice "Hiding her face because she knows it's true! Look at her, she's just a sad bitch!" Insulting me had driven Edward over the edge.

"Get out NOW! And my name is not Eddie, and I love Bella not you" Edward growled shooting daggers and Tanya.

"Fine, but don't come crawling after me when you get fed up of the bitch!" she spat, but then came more voices.

"If anyone is..." spat Alice

"It is..." snarled Rose

"YOU bitch!" growled Kate pulling Tanya out of our room. I felt a rush of gratitude to all of them.

"OK! I'll go, but I'll get you Bella, and you'll be sorry!" she snarled just before she stormed out of the door. With no doubt in my heart I knew that wasn't an empty threat, she would get me, and for the second time in my vampire life, I was scared...

* * *

Oh no, a cliffy! Please don't kill me for the cliffy! Will Tanya get Bella? You will just have to wait to find out! OK, so I like I said, I will start work on the next chapter now so either expect it later today or next week some times! Please review ^_^!


End file.
